


Flight Plan

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Flight Plan

Title: Flight Plan  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 3  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's Challenge: #119 Fight or Flight  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: **N/A**  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Flight Plan

~

“Severus?” Lily burst into the infirmary, scanning for her friend. Spotting him, she hurried over, flinging herself onto his cot. “Are you all right?

A bandaged hand patted her hair awkwardly. “’M fine,” he mumbled.

“Remus is distraught,” she said, tearful eyes looking up at him. “Will you talk to him?”

She knew his answer before he spoke. “He almost killed me, Lily.”

She shook her head. “He cares about you. Please talk to him.”

Severus turned away and Lily sighed. “You have to let someone in sometime, Sev,” she whispered. “You can’t run forever.”

_Actually_ , Severus decided, _I can_.

~

“Still running, Severus?”

Severus hesitated before turning to face his accuser.

“What are you on about now, werewolf?”

Lupin stepped closer and Severus struggled not to react. “You can’t use that excuse anymore,” Lupin said softly. “Wolfsbane makes me safe. Why are you avoiding me?”

“I don’t like you,” Severus sneered. “Surely that’s reason enough.”

Lupin smiled. “I can smell your emotions, Severus. You... like me. As much as I like you, actually. We should do something about that.”

Severus shook his head. “I am not ruled by emotions.” He walked away, ignoring the inner voice that called him coward.

~

Severus dodged hexes, staying hidden as the battle raged.

He snorted to himself. Had Riddle actually thought he wouldn’t have been prepared for an attack from Nagini?

His Notice-Me-Not Spell close around him, Severus edged closer, finally locating his quarry. As he watched, Lupin collapsed, struck by a hex.

Severus reached Remus quickly. Cradling his head, Severus expanded the Spell about them both.

“Don’t you dare die, wolf,” he whispered. “Or you’ll be the coward.”

Remus’ eyes fluttered open. “Knew you’d come around eventually,” he gasped.

Severus smirked. “It’s about time you repaid me for all you’ve put me though.”

~


End file.
